A restriction enzyme map of the DNA containing the dam gene of E. coli will be constructed. The product of the dam gene (DNA adenine methylase) will be visualized on gels using a recombinant DNA plasmid-containing strain. The mechanisms of 2-aminopurine lethality and the suppression of ultraviolet irradiation sensitivity of uvrE mutants by dam-3 will be investigated.